Chapter 15: Chase On The Rails
(Clutching Rachel Bitterman's body, Jaddo climbs up the ladder to the roof of the back part of the high speed bullet train, where Shifty Shane is waiting with a helicopter and a tether. Poser Pete is also on the roof with suction cups. Jaddo scurries across the roof, but loses his jacket to the speed of the train. Pete signals the helicopter. Jaddo gets flipped by the wind and lands on the other way round, but he hangs on by grabbing a hole in the roof. Peter is swept to his back and pulls a tether to connect it to the chopper's. tries to connect the tether to the helicopter, but Jaddo lets go of the ledge and flies into Poser Pete. He catches the tether and links it to the train, but Pete kicks him and he falls onto the side of the train. With the helicopter tethered to the train, Shifty Shane struggles to gain control, but he couldn't. The train and the helicopter hurtle into the Channel Tunnel, but the chopper hits something as it goes inside, resulting in the loss of the transfer and the termination of the signal. In Huxley's manor, Gossip Gabby is frustrated.) * Gossip Gabby: Damn. (Inside the Channel Tunnel, in the driver's cab, Halka sees the helicopter.) * Halka: No, no, it's IN the tunnel! No, no, no! It'll crash into us! Accelerate, accelerate. (For a moment, we see no one. No Jaddo and no Shifty Shane. Moving around to the other end of the car, we see where they've gone. They're dangling from either side of it. Shifty Shane paws for one of the suction cups and pulls himself back onto the roof of the train. Jaddo reaches for the other cup. The helicopter, fortunate that this tunnel is double track and barely wide enough to accommodate it, pursues, Poser Peter pushing it up to full speed again. But it can't lift up high enough to go completely over the train. Shifty Shane, nearing the back, manoeuvres himself to the windshield of the rear power car, trying to grab the skid of Poser Pete's copter. He doesn't see what's headed toward him, coming from the other direction: another train. At the last moment, Shifty Shane notices the reflection of the oncoming train in the windshield and swings back onto the roof of his train, barely avoiding getting creamed by it as it blows by. The helicopter avoids the oncoming train too, and Shifty Shane misses the skid. Poser Pete tips the front of the copter, trying to decapitate Jaddo with the rotor. Shifty Shane jumps onto the skid, but the copter pitches so far forward the blade hits the top of the tunnel. Sparks and chunks of cement fly. Poser Pete levels the chopper quickly. Jaddo uses the moment to leap from the train onto the other helicopter skid. Shifty Shane and Jaddo now hang on the skids, facing one another. Crouching on the skid, Jaddo digs in his pocket and pulls out a red and green piece of bubble gum. Shifty Shane sees it and holds it at the windshield, which Poser Pete scrambles frantically for his gun.) * Jaddo: Red light! Green light! (Jaddo mashes the red into the green, slaps the gum onto the copter's underbelly and turns away from it. The gum explodes. The force of the blast rockets Jaddo forward. He lands on the train's windshield. The helicopter whirls and bashes into the tunnel, veers wildly, then pitches forward and down, smashing Shifty Shane under the skid and exploding in a giant fireball. Jaddo, stuck on the windshield, can only watch as the wreckage of the copter tumbles down the train towards him. It stops just short of him, with its bent and broken rotor blade barely missing his throat. Jaddo lays his head against the windshield glass, utterly drained. Milal sees this and is stunned.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible Category:Fight Scenes